Prompt 2 An Hour, Day, Week, Month, Year, Forever
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: I am horrid at summary's! Dont be lazy! Just read it! Reg&Ears belong to Brianna Garcia, Alice belongs to disney as does Belle the good fairies, etc... Rated M just to be on the safe side. My first attempt at a sexual story! Be kind please!


Prompt #2 An Hour A Day A Week A Month A Year…Forever…

A young woman turns over in the bed, burying her head in the pillow, inhaling deeply. 'This…doesn't smell like my pillow.' She thinks, hesitantly she turns and opens her eyes. The walls around her are covered in green and orange. Pictures of rare tea cups and fine china litter the walls. Hats are covering almost every available surface on a large dresser. Alice Liddell nearly screams when she realizes she is not alone. A man is sleeping soundlessly next to her.

'Oh no…what happened last night?' she thinks, trying to wrack her mind of possibilities. 'I couldn't have been drunk…I don't drink anything but tea...Except for that one time…And that will Never happen again!' As carefully as she can she rises from the bed, to her horror she is completely naked. 'It was a mistake…wasn't it?' She searches around the room and finds her clothes strewn everywhere. Her bra, is draped over the bed post, her dress, wrinkled, is lying by the door. 'Oh dear…' She gathers the rest of her clothes and dresses. She takes another look at the sleeping figure in the bed. 'He looks so…peaceful…and…dare I think…cute.' Alice almost gets back in the bed to sleep for another hour or so, cuddled in his warm embrace, until she looks at the clock. '9:30! Belle is going to murder me!' Of course, Belle wouldn't hurt a fly let alone her best friend. Still Alice makes her way out of the room and down a flight of stairs with a long banister. Before leaving the house she checks outside to make sure no one is watching. She doesn't give the house a backwards glance as she disappears down the road. A face in the top window of it, watches her leave.

Reginald had been awake the whole time, not wanting things to be awkward he remained "asleep" but he can't help think about how wonderful last night had been. It felt right, 'My Cricket must have felt something between us…She cant keep pushing me away after that.' He thinks, a look of determination on his face. 'I will make a decision!' He gets up and paces around the room, in nothing more than a pair of tea cup boxers and a night cap. 'Decision Made!' He leaps for joy. Checking his clock he nearly shrieks, grabbing his orange robe and tying it firmly around his waist he rushes downstairs to make himself a cup of peppermint tea, one of his favorites.

"La da la da la da la!" He bursts out into a made up song, "Tea Glorious tea! How I love to drink Thee!! With My Cricket and Me! How we love to drink tea! Purple Squirrels do too!! Possibly ManateeEEEES" He screeches the end as his tea boils over, a man so easily distracted should not be making hot liquids, for it will leave a stain. And of course he knew Alice wasn't his…Yet.

x.X.x

"Hello Alice! How was your night?" Belle asks as Alice walks through the door, "Have a lazy sleep in?" She smiles, not mad at all. 'Poor girl probably never gets much sleep…' Belle thinks, knowing how busy Alice is all the time.

"Fine, perfectly fine, why wouldn't it be?! Nothing happened last night, it was normal and boring, I slept too late because my..er..alarm clock didn't go off, and.." Alice begins going into a ramble nervously. Belle interrupts her,

"Woah woah woah! Chill Alice. Are you okay? You seem…nervous…and guilty…" Knowing the girl has a secrete she immediately gets an evil gleam, "What happened last night? Anyone I know involved?" She waggles her brows at the blushing blonde.

"Nothing Happened!" Alice insists, leaving to the back of the room to unpack a few boxes of books. Belle chuckles but doesn't push the matter any further.

'She'll tell me when she's ready.' She already has a very accurate guess as to who the certain person is.

x.X.x

'Reg is more distracted than usual…probably thinking about Alice…' Ears gives a great sigh, 'He never can concentrate on his hats when his mind is on her' This time certainly is different though, acting like a love sick fool more than ever, swooning and daydreaming so much he didn't realize he was putting different colored feathers on a hat, already piled in feathers, until Ears took it away and fixed it.

"Reg! Snap out of it old boy! This has got to stop, if Alice hasn't fallen for you by now…well I hate to say it, but she probably won't." Ears hated to say the truth but he had to say something to get his friend to get working.

"Yes yes Ears, I'll get right on Lady Tremaine's hat." Oblivious as to what Ears had really said. Ears promptly smacks Reg in the back of his head, making his hat fall to the ground. "MY HAT! I Say! What is the meaning of this Ears!" He says, outraged that his supposed best friend would do something so mean to him, he cradles his hat like a child, dusts it off and places it on his head again.

"Reg, will you Please finish those hats! Lady Tremaine wants it done TODAY!"

"Yes ALRIGHT!"

By lunch, all the hats were finished, and Reginald Theophilus the Third is nowhere to be seen. Ears sighs but doesn't bother with looking for the mad man. Reginald on the other hand, is next door, in the Woodland Fairies Garden shop. Buying a bouquet of, non talking, flowers of all kinds.

x.X.x

"ALICE!" Belle yells, trying to get the girls attention.

"Hmm?" Alice asks the brunette, looking up from her paperwork.

"I said, it's lunch time, are you coming with me or staying?"

"I just have…"

"One more paper…Yeah I know…" Belle interrupts, smiling and saying sternly, "Don't overwork yourself now! I cant have my employee not to mention best friend die from exhaustion! I mean, who could I get to alphabetize the books!" She laughs and gives the petit girl a hug.

"Yeah yeah Belle!" Alice rolls her eyes, "Tell Adam I say hi!"

"Will do!" Belle yells behind her, "Ta'!" The door's bell rings as she leaves. Leaving the blonde in utter silence.

'I do wish I could think properly today…' She thinks, her mind on last night…again. The memories came back to her a few hours before now. They had gone to dinner at a small diner near the river, Reg made such a fuss over the tea, that they had been thrown out. He hadn't bothered asking Alice what she wanted to do, because he knew. Alice agreed that they would walk down the river to his house for a proper cup of tea. 'Did he start it or…did I?' That part escapes her, but soon after arriving, one of them kissed the other and he wrapped his arms around her in a passionate embrace…Alice starts to blush at the rest. His lips were so…delicious, the only other man she ever kissed was Gaston, and that was a drunken mistake. Gaston's lips were rough and demanded too much…'but Reginalds'…Alice sighs, 'His were soft and gentle…making me feel loved and cared for…' Alice feels a tear run down her cheek, she is so very happy, but at the same time guilty at just leaving him like that. Like she was ashamed…'Oh dear…he must think me an awful person…That's it! I must go to him first!' Forgetting her paperwork, Alice leaps up and races out the back way, just as Reginald rushes in the front door.

"Criiickeett?!" The man puzzles over where his little tea cup could have gone to. 'Belle! She must know! General, I saw her go into Goofy's Kitchen!' He rushes out of the room, the bouquet of flowers firmly in his hands.

In fact, Reginald and Alice passed right by each other, but both were concentrating so hard on finding the other, that they didn't see each other. Alice walks into the Hatters shop as Reg walks into Goofy's Kitchen.

"BEEELLLLLEEEE!!!" Reginald cries, he finds the table where her and Adam are sitting, and nearly shoves Adam out of the way as he sits down and looks at Belle. "Where are you hiding her?"

"Hiding who Reg?" Belle asks, of course she knew who, but she didn't want him to know that. "And I would appreciate it if you Didn't kill my husband."

"Yes yes alright…Now Where is my Cricket!?" he demands, slamming his hand on the counter for good measure, which only makes a fork go flying into the air, a scream is heard but they pay no mind to it. "I know you know where she is!"

"Reg, if she isn't at the shop then she must be out for lunch. Oh and Reg…what happened last night? Alice seemed a bit…off today…what have you done this time?"

Reg, standing up says back to her, "I've no notion of what you're talking about my dear." He exists the restaurant, leaving a confused Adam and a giggling Belle.

"Do I want to know what happened?" He asks her, taking her hand once more.

"Frankly…I don't think I want to know." She replies, still giggling.

Meanwhile…

"Ears? Have you seen Reginald around?" Alice hesitantly enters the shop, only to find Ears behind the counter and no Reg to be seen.

"Hello Alice! I think he left, he's been more swoony than ever today! It was as if you actually told him you like him…of course that cant be true, we both know you cant stand him." He smiles, knowing Alice would Never fall for a guy like Reg. She was too good for him, besides, he didn't want to lose another friend to love. "Why are you looking for him anyway? Did he break another object?"

"N-no! Of course he didn't…I was just…er…what I mean to say is…oh…do you know when he'll be back?" She stutters, Ears notices her nervousness and wonder what the mad man has done to leave her in this state.

"He should be back soon…why don't you go and look at his special hat collection in the corner while you wait." She nods.

"Alright then…Thank you." She smiles and walks over to the hats, the corner is hidden from the counter and door, so when Reg bursts in, he doesn't see or hear Alice.

"Ears old boy…I give up! I have looked everywhere for my Cricket! She doesn't seem to be anywhere…not at home, the shop or any of the restaurants in town…She couldn't have been kidnapped! OR WORSE…" he starts to panic, "NO! She cant be…g-gone…She didn't leave…CRIICKET…" He falls to his knees. "Ears! I have done something horrible! I let her get away! I scared her away…why…why…whyyy…." He blubbers on, oblivious that Alice is next to Ears, trying to keep from laughing.

'To think this is the man that held me close and kissed me last night…' Just thinking about last night gave her goose bumps, he was more inside her head than any person has ever been, it was as if he was reading her mind, doing all the right things to make her go crazy with desire and pleasure. "Reg?" Deciding to end the madness she speaks to him, "Reg…I'm right here." Her voice seems to get through to him and he looks up, his face brightening up at the sight of her, he rushes over to her and sweeps her off her feet, twirling the surprised blonde around the room, knocking most all the hats off their shelves.

"Cricket! Thank goodness! I thought you left me!" He forgets all about where they are and who is in the room when he kisses her, holding her close.

'…He's in for it now…' Ears thinks, closing his eyes, ready to hear the smack of Alice's palm on his cheek, to see the red stinging wound on his face, to his immense surprise there is no sound. He looks at the two and is dumbfounded to see that Alice is kissing him back. Her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss, Ears clears his throat. Immediately, Alice and Reg pull away, both blushing fiercely.

"Er…Uhm…I can explain!" Alice speaks, her voice quiet.

"I don't want an explanation…or details…or Anything!" Ears says to them, bolting for the shop doors, "Just don't do it in front of me…I just ate…" He closes the door behind him, almost hopping in an attempt to get away from the shop. The shop goes quiet. An awkward pause rolls in. Reg breaks the silence,

"Cricket…you don't…regret what happened…do you?" His face is turned away from hers, trying to keep her from seeing his pain. Alice looks at him, she doesn't answer right away, she only wraps her arms around his waist,

"Hold me…please…" She whispers to him, he does, fairly surprised at her action. His arms wrap around her small frame, pulling her to him, she buries her head in his chest as his lips go to her forehead, kissing her every so often on the top of her head. They stay like that for several minutes, then Alice looks up at him. "Reg…I cant ignore my feelings for you anymore…last night was…incredible…" She blushes, her face turning a beautiful maroon color. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me so…happy, I've never been so happy in all my life…" Her voice cracks as a few tears slide down her cheek.

"Cricket…your crying…" He leans down and gently wipes the tears from her face with his hand, brushing his fingers over her cheeks.

"The happiness had to come out somewhere…" She smiles and leans in, he meets her halfway as they kiss again, their tongues interlocking, his arms go around her again, pulling her closer to him, they kiss several times, only breaking their bond to stare at one another. He hugs her close, his lips close to her ear, she can feel his hot breath on her neck, making her shiver. "Reg…" She whispers as he kisses her neck, keeping his hands on her waist, trying to keep them from wondering around. "Reg…please…" She begs, he shakes his head and lets go of her.

"Cricket…your lunch break was over 20 minutes ago darling…." Since know him she has never seen him serious before, this is a rare moment indeed. "We should take things slow…Or at least…slower than they were. Please trust me on this…I don't want to ruin this like I've ruined so many other Relatiomnips…"

"Reg…that's Relationships."

"….Yes well…." She kisses his cheek sweetly.

"I know what you mean Reg…And I completely agree. How about we rent a movie tonight and watch it at your house?" She smiles,

"It sounds wonderful…What would you like to watch?" He asks, his hands holding hers as he guides her outside, intending to take her back to work.

"Oh…anything is fine…just not a scary one please." She says walking close to him, not caring about what people might say.

"I'm not a fan of Horror myself." He smiles as they stop outside Belle's bookstore, her heart melts at his smile. He holds out his hand, "These are for…" His hand is empty, his face wrinkles into a look of confusion, "I think I must have left your flowers in my shop…" He mutters, and looks at her apologetically. She laughs,

"It's alright. I understand why." They both blush lightly, he holds out his hand for her to shake it, kissing in public wouldn't be fair to her reputation. Instead she takes his hand and stands on her tippy toes to kiss his nose.

"See you tonight." She waves as he walks back to his shop with a look of amazement on his face.

As Alice walks back into the shop, Belle walks up behind her,

"So…Care to tell me what that kiss was all about?" Alice shrieks at being scared.

"Belle…Oh goodness…you nearly gave me a heart attack…" Her hand goes to her heart, which was already beating fast because of a certain hat maker. Belle smiles,

"There's something between you two isn't there…I knew it!" she grabs Alice's arms and drags her behind the counter, plopping her down on a chair, she sits across from her, "Do tell! Did you stay at his house last night? Is that why you were very blushy and jumpy this morning?" Alice's face gets redder as she continues to talk.

"Belle…er…if I said yes, none of this would leave the room…right?"

"Of course Alice…what kind of friend would I be if I told everyone?"

x.X.x

"Reg…You aren't just playing with her heart…are you? Remember what happened to Mary-Anne…" Ears lectures Reg, who is working on yet another Tremaine hat.

'She sure does love hats…' He finds himself thinking, only partially listening to Ears. When he hears Mary-Anne's name he looks up sharply. "….Ears…please…." He whimpers.

"Reg, if this is going to end up like Mary, then I Will tell Alice about her and what happened…Mary loved you…"

"I know…but…this is different…Ask the purple squirrel! This is the longest relation-thingy I've had…and I don't intend to ruin it." Technically it hadn't been an actual relationship until earlier that day, but it made no difference to him.

"You love her…don't you?" Ears looks at his friend, really looks at him. Realizing how much he really cares for the blue eyed blonde.

"I do…" he stops fiddling with the hat, "Ears…I'm not going to lie to you…I've been with more than my fair share of woman…but this Is different…I've never felt this way about anyone…" He says it with so much passion and so much truth, Ears is taken aback….Who was this man and where did his best friend go?

"I…I understand Reg." He pats his friend on his arm, he isn't nearly tall enough to pat his top back and he isn't going to try. "Just be careful…not just with her, but with you." The rest of the day passes by in silence, only broken when a customer came in.

"See you tomorrow Ears." He says simply as he leaves, picking up more flowers on his way to his house. Alice doesn't get off for another hour and a half so he has plenty of time to get ready.

'A shower first…then I'll get the tea ready and the popcorn and…' He thinks to himself on his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, taking his hat, coat and other clothing off, and tossing everything but his hat into his laundry basket. His hat, he places on his bed. He searches for his towel, finding it handing across his chair and wraps it around his naked lower half. As he walks into the bathroom he examines himself in his mirror, trying to look at himself as Alice would. 'Hmm..never noticed how muscular I've become…' He flexes in the mirror, surprised at his carefully sculpted body, he puffs out his finely toned chest and smiles broadly. He frowns at the size of his nose, 'Didn't realize how big it is…I wonder…' he takes off his towel and looks down, he shrugs and gets in his shower after making some funny faces, and lets the warm water fall over him like a blanket. The steam swirls around his head, clearing his mind, making him relax. His heart flip flops as he thinks of Alice.

x.X.x

Reg, finishes making a fresh cup of tea when he hears his doorbell, an obnoxious tea whistle, he rushes to the door, stopping just before he opens it to smooth out his brown shirt and green pants. Alice walks in, slightly nervous as he removes her jacket and hangs it on his coat rack. "Hello Cricket." He smiles, "I trust your day was good?" He tries to remember to act as polite and civil toward her as possible. Alice is completely dumbfounded as he acts this way.

"Er…yes it was. Thanks." She smiles back, he leads her to his living room, where a large TV is on, all ready for the movie to be put in. He motions for her to sit on the loveseat. She does.

"I'll be right back!" He rushes into the kitchen, grabbing his tea tray and balances the bowl of popcorn on his hat as he rushes back. "I hope you're thirsty, and hungry! I think I've made a bit too much…" Reg, delicately, places the tea tray on his 'coffee' table along with the popcorn bowl.

"I am, thank you. I didn't eat much lunch today." She giggles lightly, when he blushes, remembering what happened at lunch. She takes the cup of tea he hands to her and she takes a small sip, letting the warm liquid run through her body. Carefully, she sets her cup on its saucer. "It's very lovely tea. Do I detect a bit of honey in it?"

"Do you not like Honey? I could get you a new cup!" He leaps to his feet, but Alice pulls him back down, wrapping her arm around his,

"No…I love honey in my tea." She smiles, two things happened at this moment, Alice had put the bowl of popcorn next to them just before they attacked each other, spilling the whole bowl over them, Alice grips him to her, kissing him with as much love as she can muster, he does the same, she tasted wonderful,

'Sweet as honey but not overly sweet' He finds himself thinking. Pushing her onto the loveseat, being careful not to put his full body weight on her,

'Oh god, He is such a great kisser!' Alice screams in her head, her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, his shirt's buttons had somehow broken and his bare chest is pressing against her clothed one. Her hands wander down to his chest, she finds herself memorizing the lines of his muscles, making him shiver lightly under her soft touch. He abruptly stops kissing her, leaning next to her ear, whispering softly,

"I Love You Alice…" He trails kisses down to the crook of her neck, pulling her light blue dress's sleeve off her shoulder, he kisses down to her shoulder then back up, capturing her lips again greedily. She can feel her excitement deep down to her core as he kisses her again. She nearly rips his shirt in half, freeing his arms from its hold. The last shred of self control gone with that piece of clothing. There's a small breeze as Alice's dress comes off, leaving her in a bra and bloomers. Reg growls a low animalistic sound, unsnapping her bra strap with a single swipe. Her breasts flying free at last, she looks at him, expecting him to be looking at them, instead he is looking into her eyes, shocking her. He leans in, kissing her softly, leaving a trail of small kisses down her throat and in between her small breasts. She gasps as he moves lower, to her belly button, and back up, his hands roaming gently on her sides, as his lips kiss hers again.

"Reg…" She murmurs to him, biting his lower lip lightly. He nods into her neck, removing his long green pants along with the rest of her clothing and his. Their tongues dance together as he enters her slowly.

x.X.x

Alice turns over on her other side, her eyes open and she is face to face with Reg, who is sleeping next to her. They had somehow migrated to his bedroom during the night. She smiles as she thinks about last night. It had been just as incredible as the first. She leans close to him and snuggles her head into his chest, breathing in his scent. His smell is indescribable to her right now, as she was still in heaven. She feels strong arms wrap around her, pulling her closer.

"Morning Cricket…" He smiles down at her when she looks up at him, his hair is ruffled and sticking up slightly.

"Morning."

"Guess taking things slow isn't going to happen…" He smirks as she blushes fiercely,

"No…I don't think that is going to work out." He looks at her, his brow wrinkles, he is thinking hard about something, "Reg…what are you thinking about?" one of her hands moves up and runs through his hair,

"Did you really mean what you said last night? That you love me?" he looks at her, fearing the worst.

"Reg…of course I did…I do love you…For a while actually…I was just too afraid to admit it…" His eyes go wide in surprise.

"You doo? Even though I'm…well…Me…With a huge nose and big feet?" She giggles.

"I love your nose…and your feet!" She rubs her nose to his, "I love everything about you, even when you're crazy." He smiles, content at what she says, holding her loosely, relaxing back into the mattress again. He looks at the clock

"Alice…It's nearly 10…don't you have work today?" Alice groans, but she only snuggles closer to her mad man.

"I have enough sick days saved up, I'm sure Belle won't mind…besides the only place I want to be right now is here…with you, for an hour…a day…a week…a month…a year…Forever." She looks deep into his green eyes and kisses him. "Forever…" She repeats as he kisses her back, their noses touching, each whispering "I Love You" as they slowly drift off into an easy sleep in each other's arms, smiles playing on their lips.


End file.
